


Crisis Collection

by FelicityDanvers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityDanvers/pseuds/FelicityDanvers
Summary: Just a series of short one-shots taking place throughout Crisis on Infinite Earths. Complete for now. Might add more if the mood strikes me.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers & Kate Kane, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor
Kudos: 8





	1. Kara

A blip on the screen. That’s all Argo’s destruction would be to anyone else. Just like that, a wave of energy and it was gone. And Kara was alone. The last Kryptonian. Her mom, Kal, even Lois and baby Jonathon, all gone, dead. All she had was Alex and her friends. Kara stared at the screen blankly.  
Her blood family was gone.  
Erased.  
She had only just gotten her mom back and she was gone again. “And we’re next,” Brainy said solemnly, snapping Kara back to reality. She could still save the people of Earth. But how? She could call Barry and Oliver, Sara, maybe even Kate, but would they get here in time?  
There was a bright flash of light and Kara turned to find a strange woman, dressed from head to toe in purple. “Hands up, on the floor,” Alex commanded drawing her pistol.  
“Did you do this?” Kara asked, trying to keep the emotion out of her voice. “Did you destroy Argo?” If it had been this strange woman, Kara wasn’t sure what she’d do, how she’d react, but it definitely wouldn’t be good. There was another flash of white light and Clark and Lois appeared. Relief washed over Kara, maybe not everything was lost. Maybe there was still hope.


	2. Lena

Green eyes surveyed the computer screen as the anti-matter wave drew nearer and nearer to Earth-1. They were going to die, there was no doubt about that in Lena’s mind. She was going to die, alone with no one left. Just like she had always thought she would. And had thought she’d be okay with doing. But she wasn’t.   
On the other side of the room, Alex was comforting Kelly while staring up at a large computer. Brainy and Nia were huddled together nearby the other two, waiting. Lena collapsed into a nearby chair. Her eyes pricked slightly and she blinked back tears. This was it.   
The last couple of months seemed like a waste now that she was seconds away from death. She had been wrong there was no doubt about it. Her best friend was out there somewhere, fighting this, thinking that Lena hated her. She would die thinking Lena hated her. Lena looked over at Alex. Was there time to apologize? Alex was looking at her, brow furrowed, but not in anger. She jerked her head and beckoned Lena over to her.   
“No one should be alone when the multiverse ends,” she said simply wrapping an arm around Lena’s shoulder. Lena took one last breath, then the anti-matter wave hit. It was pure agony and then there was nothing.


	3. Kate

Kate was standing guard over Lex Luthor when it happened. A ball of golden light streaked into the room and hit her in the chest, enveloping her whole body. It felt like she was burning up and then it faded. She was standing in a cold, dark, broken room, shards of glass littered the floor. Where was she?   
Movement a few feet away caught her eye. Kara was sitting on the ground, legs curled to her chest and tears streaming down her face. “It’s all gone, they’re all dead.” Kate crouched beside her awkwardly wrapping an arm around her shoulders as the weight of what had just happened crashed over her. Her sister and father were both dead, her step-sister Mary too. Everyone was gone. Except for Kara it seemed.   
“Kara? Kate?” someone called from somewhere nearby. Okay, not just Kara then.   
“Over here,” Kate shouted back. Sara jogged into the room.   
“There you guys are,” Sara said, relief evident in her words.   
“Where are we?” Kate asked.   
“The Vanishing Point, it’s a point outside time and space, formerly occupied by the Time Masters, but we blew them to smithereens so it’s been abandoned for quite some time.”  
“What are we going to do?”  
“I don’t know, I’m not sure there’s much we can do honestly, other than try to stay hopeful. All seven paragons are here, Pariah must have used whatever power he has to send us here in the hope we’d be able to stop the Anti-Monitor.”   
“So let’s get to work,” Kara replied getting to her feet.


End file.
